The Story of Ryuu Arashi  Prologue
by RyuuArashi
Summary: Just the backround story of my OC character for Bleach, Ryuu Arashi. Nothing much else to it.


"_The first thing I remember is my waking up in a meadow of some sort. I was fully grown, yet unknown. I knew everything but nothing. I remember looking down, seeing that I was wearing a green kimono, which I had no idea how got on me. I sat up and see that there is a...weapon laying next to me. The weapon has a handle and a thin blade. The metal of the blade is pure white while the handle and slight seperator are black with white wood underneath. The guard is plain, with no unusual shape. I realize that the weapon is a katana, though I had no idea how I knew this."_

_ "Once I discovered what I was holding, I stood up and looked around. Immediately, I found a sheath. The sheath was pure white like the blade with a black strap. Hesitantly, I slipped the katana in the sheath and hooked the strap around my shoulders, carrying the blade on my back. From there, I looked around once more and found where I was going to walk. While I sheathed the blade, strapped the blade to my back and walked, I heard a voice, but I could not tell what it was saying."_

The blonde man upturned his face to the woman in front of him, his purple eyes sparkling with the memories, his hands slowly carressing the sheath in his hands.

"_For a long time, I walked. When the sky drew dark, I would lay on the ground with my eyelids heavy and fall asleep. When the sky grew light again, I would march until it grew dark and repeat the cycle. After many cycles, I don't remember the amount, I saw this grey cloud rising from the horizon. Not knowing why, the grey cloud gave me a goal and renewed my steps."_

_ "It took me one more cycle to reach the rising clouds. I walked over a hill and spread out in front of me was something very different from what I had seen before. Buildings spread out for miles and miles, though I didn't know what they were at the time. For some unknown reason, a grin broke out upon my face and I ran into the town."_

_ "As soon as I entered the town, a man in a torn white kimono and hakama stood in front of my way. For just a brief second, he looked me over and stood there. But then the second was over. Quickly, he drew out his blade and jumped at me. Not knowing how I did so, I pulled out a blade and a crack of thunder rang out, even though it was a clear day. At the same time, I heard a voice yelling but I didn't understand what it said."_

He looked down at the blade and smiled to himself.

_ "The man was dead in seconds, and I did not know those seconds even had passed. I looked down at the dead corpse and just stood there with my blade dripping slightly with the man's blood. Quickly, I shook my head and sheathed the blade, ignoring the gasps and stares of people on the street."_

_ "With curiosity in my thoughts, I made my way farther into Rukongai. I quickly found an empty house and pulled myself inside, taking one last glance outside. I pulled out the blade and set it down, not sure if I wanted to pick it up again. But, the blade was terribly riveting and the first thing I noticed about the blade was that it had changed. For some reason, the blade was sharper and clean of blood, though I was sure that I hadn't sharpened it or wiped the blood off. Just these two facts kept my eyes glued to the blade."_

_ "From that day on out, I just roamed the streets and always returning to the same house. Days passed and I lost count of how many had died by my hand. Word of my skills must have spread to the rich and they hired me to kill those they needed dead. Not even one job was lost because of my skills in secret killing. I did not use the money I had gained except for a single new robe and food." _The man nodded to himself as he pulled his eyes away from the blade to look at the woman in front of him.

"_I remember one day in particular where throughout the whole day I felt like I was being followed. I just ignored the feeling throughout the day and just gathered money like I usually did. At the end of the day, I went to the market and bought enough food for that day's dinner and the next day's breakfast."_

"And that's when my team found you?" The woman asked with a smile.

_ "Yes. They gave me a card, somehow I could read what it said, and they left without another word. It told me to come here."_

The woman nodded and flippantly waved her hand. Almost immediately, the door opened and a few men in all black shuffled in, each carrying something. One stepped forward and lay a black robe in front of the blonde man. The next one stepped forward and lay a white and red robe in front of the blonde man, next to the black one. A final man stepped in and deposited a pair of knives on top of the robes.

"Since your current zanpakutō is too large and clumsy for the types of missions we go on, we are giving you smaller weapons to use on missions once you graduate from the Shinigami Academy," the lady informed the blonde man, her golden eyes shining with the pleasure of recruiting someone that was not to be a common foot soldier.

Yes, she thought he had more skill than the majority of her force. She had plans for this unusual person. The reason he had such interest in him because of his powerful and unusual reiatsu and reishi emanating from this man and his zanpakutō. There was also a power within the man that she did not recognize; one that uses fear, one that has seemingly limitless power, one that kills without a glance. His eyes also seemed to win her over.

"Do you accept what we have given?" she questioned, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

The man nodded and smiled. "_Yes I do!_' he said with a lot of enthusiasm, clapping his hands together. The woman smiled at his answer, finding his reaction cute and childish – something that anyone rarely found in a Shinigami. But of course, he was new to this world and needed some way to express his happiness. She knew that he had seen more grimness in this world than most people who had been here the same amount of time. Just one small happiness was enough for him.


End file.
